powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Battleforce
Power Rangers Super Battleforce is the season in the Battleforce fanfic and will have 25 episodes. The fourth season will be Ultra Battleforce. The monsters are here. Plot 2 months after the events of Mega Battleforce, the Rangers have gone seperate ways. Sam moved away and has not been seen again. Josh has picked up football. Cory has trying his hand at acting. Ronald is an A student. Elizabeth is trying designing. Markie is cheerleading and Rick has remained by Ronald's side. 3 months before graduation a new enemy known as the Universal Darkness Empire, lead by the villanous Dark Emperor, who is searching for an item called the Thunderbird Sceptor. The Rangers decide to blow the dust off the old Battle Morphers and use the tablets given to them by Key Master and summon the Super Gauntlets and become Super Battleforce. Opening Theme Opening Theme 1 - Includes the original 5 rangers, the Dark Emperor, Dargor, Lii, the original 5 zords, and the Mythic Megazord. It is added on Episode 1. Opening Theme 2 - Adds Hatefire and the Super Silver Battleforce Ranger, only his ranger form. It is added on Episode 9 Opening Theme 3 - Adds the Super Silver Battleforce Ranger's human form and the Silver Soul Megazord. It is added on Episode 13. Opening Theme 4 - Adds the Mystic Knight and the Mystical Megazord. It is added on Episode 15. Opening Theme 5 - Adds the Koragor, Mystical Koragor Megazord, Ultra Thunderbird, and Hatefire's true form. It is added on Episode 17. Opening Theme 6 - Adds the Mythic Ultrazord and takes away Hatefire. It is added on Episode 22. Cast Josh- Red Battleforce/Super Battleforce Ranger. Cory- Green Battleforce/Super Battleforce Ranger. Ronald- Blue Battleforce/Super Battleforce Ranger. Elizabeth- Yellow Battleforce/Super Battleforce Ranger. Markie- White Battleforce/ Pink Super Battleforce Ranger. Rick- Silver Super Battleforce Ranger. Adam- Mystic Knight. Polly- Markie's sister. Dark Emperor- Leader of the Empire. Dargor- Emperor's right hand man. Leik- Dargor's sister. Hatefire - A mysterious villain who isn't part of the Empire. Arsenal Battle Morpher- Ranger's first transformation device (Go Go Battleforce). Battle Saber- Ranger's small saber. Battle Blaster- Ranger's blaster. Super Gauntlets- The Ranger's second transformation device (Mythic Power, Superize) Mythic Cards- The Ranger's power source. Mythic Blades- Ranger's main Super weapon. Silver Soul Cell - Silver Rangers transformation device. Mythic Dagger- Silver Ranger's weapon. Super Shield- Mystic Knight's weapon/transformation device. Thunderbird Sceptor- An item of ancient power that summons the Ultra Thunderbird, Battilizer and Ultrazord. Thunderbird Battilizer- A power up summoned by the Sceptor. Zords and Megazords Mythic Phoenix- Red's zord. Mythic Dragon- Green's zord. Mythic Pegasus- Blue's zord. Mythic Griffin- Yellow's zord. Mythic Unicorn- Pink's zord. Mythic Megazord- All main zord's combined. Mythic Spinx- Silver's main zord. Mythic Fairy- Silver's other zord. Mythic Mermaid- Silver's other zord. Silver Soul Megazord- Spinx, Fairy, and Mermaid combined. Mythic Minotaur- One of Knight's zords. Mythic Garuda- One of Knight's zords. Mystical Megazord- Minotaur, and Garuda combined. Koragor- A three headed dragon zord controlled by Knight. Mystical Koragor Megazord- Mystical Megazord combined with Koragor. Ultra Thunderbird- A zord summoned by the Thunderbird Sceptor. Mythic Ultrazord- All zords combined. Mythic Powers Red Rewind- Josh's fire power that alows him to go back in time to up to Two Days. Green Great- Cory's Earth power that allows him to summon a dragon spirit to help him fight enemies. Blue Burst- Ronald's Water power that allows him to summon water and shoot it at enemies. Yellow Yell- Elizabeth's Lightning power that allows her to control and destroy enemies with her voice. Pink Pound- Markie's Wind power that allows her to create objects with wind. Silver Streak- Rick's Light power that allows him to move at very high speeds. Mystic Might- Adam's Magic power that allows him to become stronger than his opponent. Note: Powers work on Darkons but not on stronger monster, at least not alot. Episodes 1. Return of the Team- The Rangers Reunite after 2 months of not speaking to each other and fight the Darkons, footmen of the Empire, while testing out their new Super Mode. 2. Reunited Rememberance- The Rangers try to heal their broken bonds by remembering all they went through. 3. Mythic Mega Power - The rangers must work together to unlock the power of the Mythic Zords to create the Mythic Megazord when Amazeatron attacks. 4. Rick's Sorrow- Rick trys to mask his pain of not being a Ranger while the ranger's battle Retro Rabbit. 5. What Sceptor?- The Ranger's get a message from Quasar Drone telling them about the Thunderbird Sceptor whil Terror Troll rampages. 6. Leik's Quest - Leik goes to find a special potion to give to Dargor. The rangers try to stop her, but fail. 7. Danger in the City - Dargor starts powering up the potion while the rangers fight the monster Invincible Illusion, who makes the rangers think he is a giant threat and is invincible and destroying the city. 8. Mini Men- Monsters known as the Mini Men try to find out what the Rangers know about the Sceptor. 9. Strength of Fire - The mysterious villain Hatefire attacks the rangers. 10. Silver Streak Part 1 - When the villain Colormute attacks who overpowers the rangers, the mysterious Silver Super Battleforce Ranger comes to the scene. 11. Silver Streak Part 2- Rick reveals he is the Silver Ranger and tells the Rangers about the Silver Soul Cell which appeared next to his bed mysteriously. They also fight Yotra. 12. Silver Soul Mega Power- Rick trys to get a hold on his new Silver Streak Powers. 13. Sceptor's Map- A monster known as Gredtor and his Living Sword comes and claims to be searching for a map to the Sceptor. All the Rangers are defeated except Elizabeth and she must find a way to defeat Gredtor. She does it by using Yellow Yell on his Living Sword which is not as strong as him. 14. Adam's Return - Adam returns as the Mystic Knight just in time as the rangers are over powered by the monster Lavastorm. 15. Jealous - Polly becomes jealous that Markie can be the Pink Super Battleforce Ranger, so she steals her morpher right when Hatefire attacks the rangers. 16. Josh and Markie's Secret - Josh and Markie reveal that they are in love right when Heartbreaker comes, who destroys relationships and turns then into sworn enemies. 17. Koragor- Adam reveals the mini dragon Koragor which he grows to big size to fight Deathly Derek. 18. Summoning the Sceptor Part 1- The Rangers are given cards mysteriously by an unknown entity. They plan to use the cards before Hatefire steals them. 19. Summoning the Sceptor Part 2- The Ranger's try to destroy Hatefire before the Dark Emperor teleports him away. 20. Summoning the Sceptor Part 3- The Dark Emperor teams up with Hatefire when it is revealed he is his son. The Rangers also summon the Battilizer by summoning the Sceptor and defeat Leik. 21. The Ultrazord Appears in a Flash of Thunder - The rangers try to earn the Ultrazord when Hatefire reveals his true form. 22. Finishing off The Empire- The Rangers fight an Army of Darkons and Dargor. Hatefire detroys Dargor under his father's command and takes the gem in his armor. The Rangers witness the Emperor destroy his son and combine Dargor's, Hatefire's and his powers together to create Supreme Dark Emperor. 23. What Now?- The Rangers try to hide from SDE so they relive all they've been through Battleforce- Super Battleforce and talk about their plans. 24. Scorched Part 1- Supreme Dark Emperor begins to his full invasion of Earth and the Rangers try to fight him. The Rangers have no hope despite all their efforts. 25. Scorched Part 2- The Rangers try again using all their strength and power, causing the entire fleet to be destroyed but the Rangers disappear. See Also Category:Battleforce Category:Mega Battleforce Category:Series Category:Ultra Battleforce Category:Final Battleforce